L'heure de la vérité
by UNKNOWN CRAZY UNICORN
Summary: UA. Bran doit annoncer quelque chose à sa famille... Bran/Jojen.


**Titre** : L'heure de la vérité (le titre original étant bien trop révélateur sur les évènements qui allaient se dérouler, j'ai choisi d'en inventer un).

**Auteur** : Une irlandaise très sympathique du nom d'Hibbah. Vous pouvez trouver tous ses écrits sur son Tumblr : dukeofdope .tumblr . com (enlevez les espaces)

**Traductrice** : Unknown Crazy Unicorn

**Rating** : R

**Catégorie** : (Pré)Romance, Univers Alternatif

**Couple** : Bran Stark/Jojen Reed

**Avertissements** : Il s'agit d'une introduction à une relation entre deux garçons, alors homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Disclaimer** : Personnages au grand George R.R. Martin.

**Notes** : Je remercie grandement Hibbah de m'avoir autorisé à traduire l'intégralité de ses fictions, toutes des Bran/Jojen. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour le peu de fictions que j'écris, tous mes projets sont tombés à l'eau à cause de mes examens de fin d'année (oui, le brevet, c'est un examen). Néanmoins, j'espère ne pas vous donner de fausses joies en vous annonçant que j'ai un gros projet UA sur Harry Potter en cours... C'est tout pour le moment (ohmondieujehaisSecretStory). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bran soupira en regardant son assiette. Elle était uniquement intacte à cause du stress. Il n'arrivait pas à manger ce soir, car aujourd'hui était le jour où il allait devoir enfin avouer à sa famille quelque chose d'important.

Il sortait avec Jojen Reed. Et ceci depuis les quatre derniers mois.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'être confessé bien avant, mais il avait été beaucoup trop terrifié, et en avait donc fait son secret.

Or, il se trouvait que quelques semaines plus tôt, alors que Jojen et lui étaient dehors derrière le lycée, un ami d'Arya, Micah, les avait vu, et le lui avait dit. Étonnamment, elle avait décidé de ne pas lui en parler, seulement s'il venait la voir lui-même.

Elle disait qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il décidait de ne rien à personne de la famille, surtout depuis qu'ils étaient trop protecteurs envers lui, après son accident. Ce qui était compréhensible. Mais il avait désormais seize ans et ce n'était pas comme si sortir avec quelqu'un était _si_ dangereux.

Bran fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit le coude de quelqu'un pousser son bras. C'était Arya, et elle avait ce qui semblait être un sourire rassurant sur son visage.

« Tout le monde, taisez-vous, dit-elle en claquant ses doigts. Bran a quelque chose qu'il veut nous annoncer. »

Bran sentit son sang se glacer. Elle n'était pas censée dire ceci. Mais elle l'avait fait. Il allait la _tuer_.

Enfin, s'il réussissait à survivre ce soir.

« En-en effet, il commença, prenant son courage à deux mains. Il n'y avait aucun raison de tourner autour du pot.

- Je sors avec Jojen Reed. »

Tous cessèrent de manger et le regardèrent. Il y eu un silence de mort.

Ils semblaient tous choqués, excepté Robb. Il y avait une étrange expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

« T'es sérieux ? demanda-t-il, les yeux fixés sur son assiette.

Bran partagea un regard incertain avec Arya avant de répondre.

- Oui.

- Depuis combien de temps ? » questionna-t-il, le visage pâle.

Bran hésita en entendant cette question. Il savait que Robb exploserait s'il apprenait depuis combien de temps il conservait ce secret, mais vu comment les choses se déroulaient, il sentait que son frère exploserait quoi qu'il dise. L'honnêteté était peut-être la solution ?

« Depuis quatre mois, à peu près, répondit Bran, tentant de faire paraître sa voix nonchalante.

Il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu sa mère murmurer "Merde", mais il n'était pas sûr, jusqu'à ce que Robb perde finalement son attitude calme, comme prévu.

- T'es entrain de te foutre de ma gueule ? il cria, faisant claquer son poing contre la table. Tu sortais avec ce putain de gamin hippie, et tu décides de nous le dire après quatre putains de mois ?

- Il n'est pas censé aussi voir l'avenir ? chuchota rapidement Jon à Sansa.

- Je pense, lui répondit cette dernière, tout aussi rapidement. Margaery m'a dit qu'apparemment, il voit le futur dans ses rêves après avoir fumé un peu d'herbe.

- Oh, mais c'est génial ! les interrompit Robb, se levant brusquement. Alors non seulement Bran sort avec un hippie qui craint totalement, mais un hippie qui voit le futur après s'être défoncé ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux, même si tu voulais. »

Robb laissa échapper une sorte de grondement animal avant de quitter la pièce, s'assurant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Le reste de la famille resta assis en silence, écoutant Robb démarrer sa voiture et accélérer en empruntant la route.

« Ça aurait pu mieux se passer, je suppose, dit Arya, brisant le silence.

- Tu penses ? demanda Catelyn, haussant un sourcil. Jon, va voir Robb et assures-toi qu'il ne tue pas ce garçon, ce Reed. »

Jon acquiesça, avant de se lever rapidement, prenant ses clés et courant dehors.

« Et toi, dit Catelyn en reportant l'attention sur Bran. Je veux ce garçon ici pour dîner, samedi. Pas d'excuses. »

Son ton ne laissa aucun possible argument, et elle sortit à son tour de la table.

« Oh, et Bran, je m'assurerai que ton père soit là également. » Elle sourit, avant de quitter la pièce.

« Et merde... » pensa Bran.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Toutes les reviews sont transmises à l'auteur, n'hésitez pas. Et à la prochaine, pour une nouvelle traduction.


End file.
